listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash
Season 1 *''Nora Allen - Stabbed by Reverse Flash with a knife *Detective Fred Chyre - Shot in the neck by Clyde Mardon *'Clyde Mardon - Shot by Joe *Java - Beaten to death Multiplex and his clones *'Danton Black/ Multiplex - '''Fell out of a window to commit suicide *'Simon Stagg - 'Stabbed by Reverse Flash, disguised as Dr Wells *Araz Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist *Raffi Darbinyan - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist *Theresa Howard - Suffocated after inhaling the Mist *Basil Nurblin - Shot by Captain Cold *''Bette Sans Souci - ''Shot by Eiling *Daria Kim - Electrocuted by Blackout *Jake Davenport - Electrocuted by Blackout *'Tony Woodward/ Girder - Electrocuted by Blackout. Later resurrected as a zombie *'Farooq Gibran/ Blackout' - Overloaded himself when he tried to steal Barry's speed *''Cisco Ramon - Stabbed by Reverse Flash with his vibrating hand: This happened in an alternate timeline that Flash prevented *Vincent Santini - Shot by Captain Cold *''Mason Bridges - ''Stabbed by Reverse Flash *Tess Morgan - Killed in a car crash caused by Reverse Flash *''Dr Harrison Wells - ''After his appearance was stolen by Reverse Flash he decomposed *Bill Carlisle - Killed by Larvan's bees *Lindsay Kang - Killed by Larvan's bees *'Hannibal Bates/ Everyman - Shot by Joe *'Jake Simmons/ Deathbolt - '''Shot in the face by Captain Cold *''Eddie Thawne - ''Shot himself to stop Reverse Flash *'Eobard Thawne/ Reverse Flash - 'After Eddie/ the Reverse Flash's ancestor shot himself Reverse Flash was erased from existence Season 2 *''Ronnie Raymond/ Firestorm - ''Killed when himself and Martin destroyed the Singularity *Al Rothstein - Killed by the Atom Smasher aka his Earth 2 counter part *'Al Rothenstein Earth 2/ Atom Smasher - 'Trapped in a nuclear core by Flash then absorbed to much and died *'Eddie Slick/ Sand Demon - 'Turned into glass by Flash and then shattered *David Rutenberg - Killed when Lewis Snart activated the bomb in his head *'Lewis Snart - 'Shot by his son Leonard aka Captain Cold *Eric Larkin - Shot by Doctor Light *'Russell Glosson/ Turtle - 'Brain tissue destroyed by Dr Wells Earth 2 *''Francine West - ''Died of McGregor's syndrome *Joseph West Earth 2 - Fatally injured by Deathstorm aka Ronnie Raymond Earth 2 *'Ronnie Raymond Earth 2/ Deathstorm - 'Stabbed by Zoom *'Franisco "Cisco" Ramon Earth 2/ Reverb '- Stabbed by Zoom *Shay Lamden - Killed in the Partical accelerator explosion *'Eliza Harmon Earth 2/ Trajectory - 'Body destroyed by the Speed Force after injecting herself with Velocity-9 *Ashley Zolomon - Shot by her husband James Zolomon *'Griffin Grey - 'Died of old age after fighting Flash *'Caitlin Snow Earth 2/ Killer Frost - 'Stabbed by Zoom *'Dante Ramon Earth 2/ Rupture - 'Stabbed by Zoom *''Henry Allen - ''Stabbed by Zoom *'Hunter Zolomon Earth 2/ Zoom '- Captured by the Time Wraiths and shriveled up: Reborn as Black Flash Season 3 *'Edward Clariss/Rival - Shot in the back by Joe. This was Undone when Barry destroyed Flashpoint *''Dante Ramon'' - Died in a car crash as one of the post-Flashpoint side effects *'Edward Clariss/Rival' - Thrown against the walls repeatedly in his prison cell by Savitar *''Iris West'' - Stabbed through the heart by Savitar. This was prevented when H.R. switched places with Iris *Stuart Holzman - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose *Julio Mendez - Touched by Yorkin, causing him to decompose *'Digsy Foss' - Shot by Moran's men *'Cutter Moran' - Shot by Foss's men *'Abra Kadabra '- Was taken back to Earth 19 by Gypsy to be executed for his crimes *''HR Wells - Stabbed by Savitar when he switched places with Iris *'Hunter Zolomon Earth 2/ Black Flash '- Frozen by Killer Frost and then shattered *'Barry Allen Earth 38/ Savitar - Shot by Iris and then he was erased from existence by the paradox caused by him failing to kill Iris Season 4 *Kurt Weaver - Obliterated inside of an elevator being dropped and violently shaken by Kilg%re's technopathy. *The Weeper - Killed offscreen by DeVoe *Jim Fox - Mauled to death by a stone tiger statue brought to life by Black Bison *'''Clifford DeVoe Original Body - Died after transferring his consciousness into the body of Dominic Lanse *''Dominic Lanse'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him *'Mina Chaytan/ Black Bison'- Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers *'Ramsey Deacon/ Kilg%re'- Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers *'Sylbert Rundine/ Dwarfstar'- Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers *''Becky Sharpe/ Hazard - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into her *'Warden Wolfe''' - Skull crashed by DeVoe with his power-absorbing wheelchair *''Izzy Bowin/ Fiddler'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into her *''Matthew Kim/ Melting Point'' - Died after DeVoe absorbed his powers *'Janet Petty/ Null' - Died after DeVoe absorbed her powers *''Edwin Gauss/ Folded Man'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him *''Ralph Dibny'' - Died after DeVoe transferred his consciousness into him. However, he was later revived after Barry rescued him from DeVoe's consciousness and he regained control of his body *''Neil Borman/ Fallout'' - Died after being overloaded with radiation by DeVoe, who then used him as a nuclear battery *'Clifford DeVoe/ Thinker Consciousness' - Died after Ralph Dibny regains control of his body after escaping DeVoe's consciousness with Barry; consciousness in DeVoe's chair then terminated by Marlize DeVoe Season 5 *'William Lang/ Gridlock - '''Stabbed in the chest by Cicada *Bobby Moretti - Compressed into a cube by Vanessa Jansen *'Vanessa Jansen/ Block '- Stabbed in the chest with a lightning-shaped dagger by Cicada *Raelene Sharp/ Razorsharp - Impaled in the back by Cicada's dagger when it boomerangs back to him *''Barry Allen/ The Flash - ''Temporarily killed after Joslyn Jackam strikes him with her staff: Resurrected by XS *Kira May - Killed by Cicada *Dwayne Geist - Killed by Cicada *Carl Bork - Stabbed to death with a dagger by Cicada *Keisha Moore- Slashed to death by Cicada *''Cisco Ramon/ Vibe - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada: Resurrected by XS when she went back in time *''Cecile Horton - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada: Resurrected by XS when she went back in time *''Caitlin Snow/ Killer Frost - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada: Resurrected by XS when she went back in time *''Ralph Dibny/ Elongated Man - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada: Resurrected by XS when she went back in time *''Sherloquee Wells - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada: Resurrected by XS when she went back in time *''Iris West Allen - ''Stabbed in the back by Cicada: Resurrected by XS when she went back in time *Dr. Vanessa Ambres - Stabbed to death by the adult Grace Gibbons aka Cicada II *'Orlin Dwyer''' - Impaled in the back by Grace/Cicada II's lightning-shaped dagger *Lia - Stabbed in the stomach by August Heart/Godspeed with his vibrating hand *''Thomas Snow''/'Icicle' - Impaled in the back by Grace/Cicada II's lightning-shaped dagger; Icicle is defeated after Thomas suppresses him and erased permanently when Thomas dies *'Grace Gibbons/Cicada II' - Erased from existence after Barry destroys Cicada's dagger with the Mirror Gun and her younger self takes the meta-human cure *Trevor Shinick - Killed when Eobard Thawne phases his hand through his chest; Death averted when Barry and Nora reverse time *''Nora West Allen/ XS - Erased from existence in the new timeline created after the destruction of the Cicada Dagger Season 6 * Rachel Rosso - Dies off-screen from HLH cancer. * '''Mitch Romero' - Killed off-screen by Ramsey Rosso's mutated form; He resurrects at the end of the episode. * Mitch Romero - Explodes after Barry Allen overdoses him on dark matter. * Dr. Rodrigo - Dies after being infected by Ramsey Rosso's blood. * Cynthia/Gypsy - Vaporized after being shot with a transonic-demolecularizer gun by Echo. * Helena Kyle/Huntress (Earth-203) - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of her Earth. * Barbara Gordon/Oracle (Earth-203) - Disintegrated during the Anti-Matter destruction of her Earth. * Barry Allen/The Flash (Earth-90) - Disintegrated while reversing the Anti-Matter cannon. * Mar Novu/The Monitor - Life force drained by the Anti-Monitor while possessing Lyla Michaels. * Iris West-Allen - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Cisco Ramon/Vibe - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Caitlin Snow/Frost - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Nash Wells/Pariah - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * ''Joseph West - ''Most likely Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * ''Wally West/ Kid Flash - ''Most likely Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Mia Smoak - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter.John Constantine - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * John Diggle - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Lois Lane (Earth-38) - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Ray Paler/The Atom - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Lyla Michaels/Harbinger - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Mick Rory/Heat Wave - Disintegrated by Anti-Matter. * Clark Kent/Superman (Earth-96) - Disintegrated by anti-matter after Lex Luthor uses the Book of Destiny to make himself the new Paragon of Truth. * Lucifer Morningstar (Earth-666) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Clark Kent (Earth-167) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Lois Lane (Earth-167) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter.\ * Jonah Hex (Earth-18) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Lois Lane (Earth-75) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Nia Nal/Dreamer - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Querl Dox/Brainiac 5 - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Lena Luthor - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Alex Danvers - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Kelly Olsen - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Luke Fox (Earth-99) - Disintegrated off-screen by Anti-Matter. * Everybody in the multiverse except for: Barry Allen/The Flash, Sara Lance/White Canary, Kate Kane/Batwoman, Lex Luthor, J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter, Kara Zor-el/Supergirl, Ryan Choi, and Mobious/ Anti-Monitor.(Oliver Queen might be alive as Spectre but it's not confirmed.) Category:TV Shows Category:Action Category:Marvel